nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Piranha Creeper
Piranha Creepers are a variant of Piranha Plants that debuted in Super Mario 3D World. They are sustained by long spiked stems, which allow them to creep in and out of their burrows and move in the directions determined by their growth pattern. Piranha Creepers are larger than regular Piranha Plants and their heads are generally purple in color, making them similar to Spiny Piranha Plants. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 3D World'' In Super Mario 3D World, Piranha Creepers usually appear in jungle themed levels, such as Piranha Creeper Creek and Deep Jungle Drift. They often live in holes in walls both on ground and underwater, but some even live in poison and, like normal Piranha Plants, in Warp Pipes. They snake along the ground and even in the air in various patterns, going to and from their living spot. Some of them are found sleeping unless they are attacked, after which they pause before moving back to their previous position and resuming their rest. Their heads turn from purple to blue with light blue spots in this state. To defeat Piranha Creepers, the player must attack the heads of the Piranha Plants to make them back up and smack against their living spot. A Ground Pound or dive attack with the Cat Mario power-up knocks them back further than a regular jump. Tapping on a Piranha Creeper's head on the GamePad sends them back to their hole, but they cannot be defeated in this way; the final hit must always be landed by one of the player's attacks. The player is hurt if they jump on the stem of a Piranha Creeper, but a stomp from the player using Cat Mario's Lucky Cat form defeats them instantly. Piranha Creepers release three coins upon being defeated. Unlike most enemies, Piranha Creepers are not defeated when the player touches the Goal Pole. ''Super Mario Maker 2'' Piranha Creepers appear in Super Mario Maker 2, as enemies that can be placed in the Super Mario 3D World style. Their paths can be set by the player. Sleeping variants of Piranha Creepers can also be placed into stages. In this game, their heads are slightly smaller. Up to 10 Piranha Creepers can be placed in a single course area. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Piranha Creepers return in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, having the same functions as in Super Mario 3D World. They first appear in Turnip Cannon Jungle and can be defeated instantly by falling on top of, spinning onto, or throwing a Turnip or other item at their heads. Unlike in Super Mario 3D World, however, tapping their heads just once with the touch screen will send them all the way back to their holes. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Piranha Creepers appear in the minigame Jump to Conclusion from Mario Party: Star Rush. They occupy several steps that the players have to climb in order to reach the finish, moving back and forth on them longwise. When a character jumps onto a Piranha Creeper, they are stunned for a moment before being able to move again. ''Minecraft'' In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack of Minecraft, Shulkers and Lilacs are reskinned to resemble Piranha Creepers. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' In Mario Tennis Aces, sleeping Piranha Creepers can be seen lying around the Ancient Altar, where Petey Piranha is fought. They do not have any bearing on gameplay. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Piranha Creepers are mentioned briefly by Viridi during Palutena's Guidance dialogue for Piranha Plant. Piranha Plant's pink costume is based off an active Piranha Creeper. Profiles ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' ''Super Mario Maker 2'' *'North American Website Bio:' "The Piranha Creeper will extend wherever you draw. Watch out for its spiky stem!" Names in other languages Trivia *Piranha Creepers are very similar in appearance to both Bungee Piranhas and Prickly Piranha Plants. Category:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Category:Mario enemies Category:Piranha Plants Category:Super Mario 3D World images